Cambio de magia
by Razhelle
Summary: UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE ERZA GRAY NATSU Y LUCY CAMBIAN DE MAGIA, LUCY CON MAGIA DE FUEGO? NATSU CON ESPIRITUS POBRE Y ERZA HIELO? GRAY AUN NO MANEJA EL RE-EQUIP hahahaha algo gracioso CAP 3 UP! :)
1. cambio de magia

Hola a todos, este es mi ultimo día T-T, que pena, buuu!, bueno les dejare mas fics el día de hoy, domingo, este es el segundo, cabe decir que en el momento en que lo subo es porque horas atrás lo estuve escribiendo, y ANTES QUE NADA, siempre me olvido

***LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A HIRO MASHIMA-SAMA***

¿Qué pasaría si un pequeño accidente cambiara a algunos del gremio?, en especial su magia, ¡uy! Que problema, he he y para colmo afectara la relación de 2 personitas

* * *

**Cambio de Magia**

**Primer Capitulo**: Un pequeño accidente

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza y Gray estaban de misión, una no tan peligrosa, o eso creían, tenían que recuperar la pertenencia de su cliente, y para eso entrar a una especie de mansión "abandonada" donde se encontraba el supuesto libro, ingresaron a una biblioteca o algo así, la primera en encontrar el libro fue Lucy

-¡hey! ¡Lo encontré! – anuncio feliz, pues por fin se irían de ahí, algo no le gustaba de la mansión

-¡que bien, ya nos podemos ir! – hablo erza satisfecha

-esperen hay algo muy raro en todo esto… ¿Qué es eso? – el piso se empezó a mover y… se abrió

-¡WAAAAAH! – gritaron todos cayendo

-¡ya ven yo se los dijeeeee~! – hablaba gray mientras caía

Lucy soltó no soltaba el libro, Happy cargo a Natsu y este sujeto a Lucy de la mano, erza invoco una armadura que pudiese volar sujetando a Gray, de la nada el libro se abrió, Lucy lo soltó de la impresión, salió una luz haciendo que Happy soltase a Natsu y el y Lucy cayeran al vacio, pero antes de tocar el suelo, el libro los tele transportó fuera de la mansión

Todos cayeron bruscamente en el piso, erza ya no tenia su armadura pero seguía sosteniendo a Gray y bueno, Happy muy cómodo volaba sin ningún daño, mientras que Lucy se encontraba encima de Natsu…

-¿Qué rayos paso? – preguntaba gray sujetándose la cabeza ya soltado de erza

-¡como diablos esperas que sepamos! – hablo Natsu, levantando a Lucy

-ya ya ¿se están peleando? – pregunto erza con un tono aterrador

-no eso jamás – hablaron abrazándose como mejores amigos

-¿y… el libro? – pregunto Lucy

-¡aye! Aquí esta – dijo Happy con el libro – pero no se porque brillo en antes – hablaba Happy rascándose la cabeza pensando

-que raro… fue eso, como sea vámonos – dijo Natsu sin preocupaciones, emprendiendo camino

De repente aparecieron 2 magos de un gremio oscuro, al parecer buscaban pelea

-¡he! Pero si son la haditas – hablo uno de ellos con un tono burlón

-Tsch… -se quejo Natsu – ¡los quemare! – Choco sus puños esperando la reacción de fuego… pero nada - ¿ah? ¿Qué pasa? ¡No sale nada! – se alarmo, provocando risas de sus contrincantes

-tan torpe como siempre – hablo gray – Ice make… ¿uh? -… nada tampoco - ¿pero que rayos? – también se alarmo

Erza se puso en guardia, al frente de Lucy y los chicos

-¡re-equip!... ¿uh? Yo tampoco – se sorprendió erza - ¡diablos! – se quejo, en eso los tres miraron a Lucy, y abrieron sus ojos como platos…

-…este Lucy… ¡estas que ardes! – grito Natsu señalándola

-¡que pervertido eres Natsu! – grito la maga

-no, Lucy en serio… ¡estas que ardes en llamas! – le grito gray

-¡aye! Lucy se esta incendiando…- hablo Happy

-¿Eh? KYAAAAA~ ¡me quemo! ¡Me quemo! – y empezó a correr dando vueltas y a todos les resbalo la gotita incluso a los malos – ¡espera! – se detuvo en seco – no me quemo… - hablo pensativa

-Lucy, quizá tu no pero… tu ropa si – le dijo erza refiriéndose a su ropa que se iba quemando de a poco dejándola con algunos trozos de ella que le cubrían lo justo, provocando que los del gremio oscuro se sonrojaran, antes esto Natsu se enojo y les grito a todo pulmón

-¡QUE MIRAN MALDITOS DEGENERADOS! - recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de estos

Las llamas desaparecieron por la sorpresa de Lucy, dejándola con la tela suficiente para que no vieran sus dotes…

-erza, el libro… algo le pasa – hablo Happy llamando la atención de la llamada

Tomo el libro en sus manos y lo leyó, solo aparecieron unas imágenes de ellos, con una flechita como indicando un cambio, el foco del erza se prendió y murmuro insegura

-¡ICE MAKE LANCE! – antes esto apareció una lanza de huelo que ataco a los contrincantes, quienes peleaban con Natsu cuerpo a cuerpo, separándolos… pero después se fueron molestos

Gray solo quedo helado, y como piedra en donde estaba mirando a erza

-¿qu-que acaba de pasar? – pregunto gray recobrando la postura

-al parecer este libro cambio nuestra magia por la forma en que estábamos, Lucy cambio con Natsu y yo contigo – explico

-entonces… ¡re-equip! – Invoco y aparecieron una espadas, que casi lo matan… -¡waa! – grito asustado

-entonces… - esta vez intervino Natsu – nee Lucy ¿Cómo invoco a tus espíritus? – le pregunto a la rubia que se aproximaba

-eh pues… - no la dejaron continuar pues loke se auto-invoco

-¡ni loco pienso dejar que seas mi dueño! – hablo, se dirigió a Lucy – vine porque todos alla arriba hablan sobre un "transferencia" – explico

-ah pues… - erza volvió a explicar, todo con lujo de detalles

*2 minutos despues*

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! – grito loke - ¡no puede ser! ¡pobre mi Lucy!

-¿pobre **tu** Lucy? – pregunto molesto y algo irritado el mago ahora celestial, se paro para darle un digno golpe de fuego pero nada…

-¿Qué harás? ¿Golpearme con tus manos? ¡ja! – detuvo el golpe del dragon slayer

Natsu solo bufo molesto para mirar a otro lado, pero se sonrojo al ver a Lucy ¡asi!

-¡oh! Hime-sama póngase esto – apareció virgo con una vestimenta, Lucy lo tomo y se fue al bosque detrás de unos arboles para cambiarse, volvió con un traje especial para el fuego

-gracias virgo… - agradeció Lucy

-¡aye! Lucy ya no muestra tanto – dijo Happy

-¡ha…ppy! – hablo la maga elevando un puño rodeado por fuego para después gritar - ¡KYAAA! Mi mano - y nuevamente empezó a dar vueltas

-Lucy ¡cálmate! Arreglaremos esto – dijo erza

-esta bien gracias virgo, loke pero no deberían estar aquí, porque Natsu pronto…– dijo la maga para que los espíritus se fuesen

-¡oh! Verdad hmph no podra aguantar – dicho loke se fue junto con virgo

-¿que Lucy? ¿Por qué dices eso…? – el peli rosa solo cayo al suelo dormido

-y… se desmayo – hablo Lucy – tener a dos espiritus invocados cansa, agota toda la magia que te queda – le explico a erza y gray

-y ahora ¿que haremos? – pregunto gray

-no se – hablo erza

Lucy solo ponía a Natsu en su regazo

**NO SE PREOCUPEN EL PROX CAP SERA MUCHO MAS ELABORADO LO QUE PASA ES QUE AHORA TENGO QUE SALIR, CUIDENSE Y GRACIAS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS CON ANSIAS!**


	2. ¿enemigos?

Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien… antes que nada les quiero agradecer por sus reviews… wow jamás pensé que les gustaría la idea, soy tan feliz :) *saltando de alegría* bueno a pedido del publico aquí les va la continuación de "Cambio de Magia"… (Contestación a los reviews abajo)

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE EN FAIRY TAIL**

_-Mi magia… no funciona ¿Qué esta pasando?... _

_-la mia tampoco ¡no puede ser! Y tu ¿Lu…cy?_

_-¡waaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me estoy incendiando! _

_-A todos les resbala la gotita—_

NATSU P.O.V

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con el rostro dormido de Lucy, me encontraba en su regazo, de eso ya me había dado cuenta, pero de lo que no, fue que… ¡estábamos en un transporte! Y ¡aun se movía! Mil preguntas se amontonaron en mi pobre cabeza, ¿Qué me paso? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Cómo me subieron en el tren? Y ¿como es que seguía sin despertarme y sin nauseas? Sentí Un suave y sutil aroma a vainilla ahí estaban las respuestas a mis dudas, era Lucy, con ella a mi costado era como tener anestesia, me calmaba y relajaba hasta al punto de no sentir nada al subirme a algún vehículo, volví a apoyarme en su regazo, cerré mis ojos e intente volver al sueño pero mi paz fue interrumpida por unos gritos que parecían provenir del otro extremo del tren, agudicé mi oído para percatarme de las voces de Erza y Gray, al parecer yo no fui el único despertado por esos gritos, lentamente Lucy empezó a moverse, yo cerré rápidamente los mis ojos, sentí como sus manos se apoyaban en mi cabello y lo peinaban con delicadeza, no quise abrir mis ojos por que si se enteraba que estaba despierto seguramente me echaría a un lado, podía sentir su respiración.

-¿Qué? ¿Aun no despierta? – esa sin duda era la voz de Erza

-no aun no, debe estar cansado – esta vez hablo Lucy aun con sus manos peinando mi cabello

-¿tanto? Lo dudo, para mi que se hace el dormido – Gray, maldito, te odio – seguro esta despierto ahora mismo – sentí como rápidamente las manos de Lucy dejaron mi cabello, maldición, tenia que ser este nudista…

-¿natsu? ¿Estas despierto? – era la dulce voz de Lucy en mi oído, simule no escuchar nada

-bueno de todos modos vamos a bajar así que… ¡NATSU!...-

-¡AHHHHH! – y ahí sentí la comodidad del frio piso, dios pero cuanta delicadeza la de esta mujer, solo Erza puede gritar así

-¿ya te despertaste Natsu? – solo asentí pues un aura oscura la rodeaba

-que bien, porque ya vamos a bajar – ordeno

-¿pero… adonde vamos? – Pregunte – y ¿happy? – recién me di cuenta de la ausencia de mi amigo

-al gremio adonde mas, no podemos seguir así flamita, ¡ah verdad! Ya no tienes tu magia de fuego – ¡verdad! Mi magia ya no la tengo, la tiene ella, Lucy y yo tengo… ni siquiera se… ¡ah! No espera ¡si! Magia estelar…

-happy esta leyendo el libro para saber que sucedió – la voz de Lucy interrumpió mis pensamientos

FIN DEL P.O.V

-ya veo – dijo sin ánimos

-¿Qué pasa fla…? ¡Rayos! ya no tengo como insultarte – hablo gray para si mismo

-bueno con magia de hielo o no igual eres un nudista, espera… tienes tu ropa puesta – hablo sorprendido el peli rosa - que raro

-debe ser porque como no tengo mi magia de hielo no siento la necesidad de estar en temperaturas frías – pensó en voz alta el ex mago de hielo

-así es no es solo cambio de magia, si no que al parecer también es un cambio de hábitos – explico la peli roja

Los magos hablaron el resto del camino sobre como le explicarían al gremio y como no faltaba mucho, llegaron en cuestión de minutos, caminaron hasta la entrada de su gremio, y extrañamente quien abrió la puerta de una fuerte patada fue Lucy, para la sorpresa de todos incluso para la rubia

-¿uh? No se porque hice eso – se excuso la rubia

-parece que poco a poco te vuelves como natsu – dijo burlón Gray pasando por su lado, yendo junto con Erza directo a donde estaba Mira para explicarle todo, natsu por otro lado tenia su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lucy

-tranquila Lucy, ser yo es lo máximo ¿no? Happy – pregunto a su fiel amigo

-¡aye! Lucy será mas divertida – añadió el gato, pero para Lucy eso significaba un martirio…

-unos minutos después de contarle todo Mira-

-ya veo… así que por culpa de este libro todos cambiaron de magia – hablo pensativa ojeando el libro, recibiendo el asentimiento de todos

-¿y?... – pregunto Erza impaciente

-y ¿Qué? – pregunto a la espera Mira-san

-como que ¿Qué? Como volvemos a la normalidad – pregunto ansiosa la peli roja

-ahhh~ eso – nuevamente recibió el asentimiento de todos - bueno necesitare revisar bien este libro los llamare después para decirles si encontré la solución y si no supongo que se quedaran así - sin mas se fue dejando a los pobres hechos piedra…

Despues de la partida de Mira, Erza decidio ir a su casa a descansar al igual que Gray, lo mismo penso la rubia pero algo era extraño en ella no se sentia cansada, pero quien si, era Natsu quien se quedo dormido en la barra, se veia tan lindo calmado y dormido, asi que solo se limito a mirarlo dormir, veia como su respiracion era lenta, su cabello tapaba su rostro…

-¿hasta cuando seguiras mirandome? – pregunto natsu con la voz ronca

-¡eh! ¡natsu! ¿estabas despierto? Gray tenia razon… - hablo molesta, se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero algo le impidio moverse era la mano de natsu que sostenia con pocas fuerzas su muñeca.

-no te vayas Lucy, no me dejes, estoy muy cansado, llevame contigo – la expresion de natsu hizo que Lucy se enterneciera

- _"no, no, dejalo aquí luego se ira a su casa" –_ penso la rubia

-poooor favooor –canturreo alzando sus brazos

-ah… bueno ya esta bien – tomo su brazo y lo rodeo por su cuello, llevandoselo fuea del gremio

*en otro lado*

-A ver… aquí dice... – empezo a leer la albina

"Intercambio de magia: 

Ya que la magia es la escencia de uno, lo que cambia no es solo la magia en si, si no todos los habitos actitudes, impulsos propietarios del mago, por tanto no solo se cambia el poder si no tambien la personalidad…" bla bla bla… - leia la maga en voz alta en la biblioteca

-¿no ves que necesito una solucion? Tonto libro… - bufo frustrada la albina – sigamos tiene que haber algo…

"_el intercambio de magia sucede en personas que se encuentren en tacto al momento, solucion…"_ - ¡perfecto aquí esta! – continuo leyendo la maga

"_si ambos usuarios vuelven a estar en las mismas situaciones emocionales, sucedera el intercambio mas deben compartir las mismas emociones al mismo tiempo en tacto"_ – bien por lo que me contaron al momento de caer…

-Mira ¿ya encontraste la solucion? – pregunto el felino

-¡happy! – exclamo sorprendida la albina

-¡aye! te segui hasta aquí pero te perdi asi que me quede dormido en uno de los estantes y cuando desperte te encontre leyendo y ¿bien? – pregunto curioso

-bueno aquí dice que si se encuentran en la misma situacion emocional y fisica podran volver a tener su magia respectiva – hablo la albina

-¡aye! – contesto el gato, con una expresion de confusion en su rostro

-no entendiste nada ¿no? – pregunto

-¡aye! – volvio a contestar

-bueno ya… yo se los explicare mañana – dijo sin mas cerrando el libro – vamonos Happy por cierto ¿Dónde esta natsu? – pregunto aun conociendo la respuesta

-¡aye! con Lucy – contesto feliz

-ara ara ya sabia – y empleo una de sus macabras sonrisas

*casa de Lucy*

-¡ya! – se solto de su amigo, dejandolo caer sobre la cama – si que pesas natsu – exclamo estirando sus hombros

-lo siento Lucy… - sol alcanzo a decir eso para quedarse dormido en la cama de la rubia

-esta b…- al darse cuenta del estado de su amigo grito – ¡natsu! ¡no te quedes dormido en mi cama! – a pesar de los gritos de la rubia el peli rosa no se desperto – ah bueno

Sin mas entro a la ducha, tomo un largo baño como de costumbre, pero al salir y ponerse su pijama encontro a natsu dentro de las sabanas bien acomodado y dormido, Lucy, dudosa de saber si en verdad estaba dormido o si se estaba haciendo, acerco su mano a su frente, al comprobar que no estaba fingiendo arrimo su cuerpo a un lado de la cama para poder ecostarse ella tambien.

La noche paso rapido, los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitacion molestando a los magos, ¡pero que sol no va a salir si ya son las 10:23 de la mañana y estos dos siguen dormidos! La primera en despertarse, como siempre, es Lucy quien al ver a natsu pegado a ella cual chice se asusto, empujandolo fuera de la cama dejandolo caer estrepitosamente de la cama

-¡natsu fuera de mi cama! – exclamo molesta ña rubia

-¡Itte! Eso dolio Lucy, tan temprano y ya estas gritando – se quejo sobandose la cabeza

-como que "tan temprano" mira la hora – le señalo el reloj

-¿y? que tiene? – pregunto inocentemente

-que llegaremos tarde al gremio – le regaño con sus manos en la cadera cual madre

-vayamos mas tarde – dijo como si nada

-¡no! Ahora te vas ¡largo! – le indico molesta

-esta bien ¿Quién te entiende– murmuro para si, sin mas se paro y se dirigio a la ventana pero paro en seco al ver la altura en la que estaba – pensandolo mejor me ire por la puerta – dijo pasando por el lado de lucy abriendo la puerta para irse, como reaccion aparecio un signo de interrogacion en la cabeza de lucy

-¿pero que rayos fue eso? ¿natsu saliendo por la puerta? - alarmada se baño y vistio rapido para dirigirse al gremio

*en el gremio*

Una rubia entro apresurada por la puerta del gremoi dirigiendose a toda velocidad adonde estaba mira, para encontrarse con natsu ahí sentado…

-¿natsu? Bueno – sacudio su cabeza – buenos dias Mira y… ¿encontraste la solucion? – pregunto

-si bueno solo tienen que estar en la misma situacion y tener la manos agarradas como en antes – explico

-aaa – hablo natsu – bien debe ser simple ven Lucy – pero antes de que se tocaran fueron interrumpidos por el grito de ¿erza?

-vamos Lucy enseñame que tienes – todos estaban mas que confundidos en especial natsu

-¿Eh? – preguntaron todos

-al parecer se le pego mi aficion por pelear contigo solo que en este caso es con Lucy, el hielo y el fuego son enemigos– explico fullbuster

-vamos Lucy ¡muestrame lo que tienes! – insistio erza

-si pero dudo mucho que Lucy vaya a…- hablaba con mucha confianza el peli rosa - ¡¿lucy?! – la rubia ya se encontraba peleando con erza

-Erza espera… Lucy tu tambien – intentaron detenerlas Gray y natsu, como reflejo Natsu sostuvo a erza de los hombros para que se alejara de lucy pero…

-paren – indico Gray colocando su brazo delante de lucy sin que la tocase

Erza paro y se calmo y segundos despues pidio disculpas

-lo siento no se que me sucedió… ¿Qué me pasa? se siente raro – las llaves que estaban en quien sabe donde aparecieron en las manos de erza… luego aparecieron Virgo y Loke

-¿otra transferencia? – se escucho la voz de Loke – ah esperen ¿Erza? ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido

-o-oigan chicos tengo frio… - hablo natsu

-n-natsu si la magia estelar la tiene Erza entonces tu tienes la magia de ¿gray?- hablo la albina

-¡¿Qué?! – fue la pregunta de todos

.

.

.

* * *

ADELANTO:

Natsu: ¡¿Qué?! No puedo tener la magia de este idiota…

Gray: a quien le dices idiota

Natsu: a ti! Pues a quien mas

*en otro lado* Mira: al parecer como siguen con el hechizo cambian de magia con cualquier persona a la que tocan ¡ah! Ahora todo tiene sentido…

*de regreso en el gremio* Levy: ahora lucy es fuego y natsu hielo… eso los hace enemigos… supongo

Natsu y lucy: ¿enemigos?

* * *

Bueno chicos quiero agradecer por todos los reviews…

**Solanco : **gracias espero que te haya gustado la continuacion

**AgathaxB** : gracias espero que te guste la trama

**NeePulgaah-Chan: **jajaja si yo piendo lo mismo lucy y el fuego para nada gracias

**Guest : **espero que te haya gustado

**yukatsu009:** haha suicidio no intencional deberian proponer eso hahaha, gracias por el R.

**DarkBliisLady : **lamento la tardanza pero fue culpa del colegio XD

**Brendiiita :** gracias me alegro mucho que ta haya "encantado" pense que no tendria futuro

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia : **siii cuando luchan contra hikaru y natsu y lucy pelean juntos para crear el "LUCY FIRE" XD

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan : **hahahaha lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto

**Gabe Logan: **gracias…. ¿raro? ¿mucho?

**L'Muk : ** jajaja se me ocurrió de la nada gracias

**A-Z Miner117744 A-Z : ** gracias me alagas no creo ser tan buena escribiendo pero aprecio mucho tu R.

**Alinekiryuu: **si había pensado en lo del cuerpo pero ya esta ese capitulo asi que pensó en esto gracias

**momo-lu : **gracias lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, y si planeo hacerla un poquito larga, quizá mas o menos la misma cantidad que "lucy con fiebre" o "enamorándome de ti"

**luvelguk : ** ¿te hizo reir? Que bien eso esperaba gracias


	3. opuestamente complementarios

Bueno antes que nada Feliz año nuevo y navidad pasados, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero es que pasaron un sinfín de cosas, bueno ahora estoy aquí de nuevo, estaba revisando el estatus de mis fics y hasta ahora el mas pedido ha sido este… y pensar que la idea me parecía ridícula pero gracias, soy tan feliz espero que les agrade el cap. Gracias a todos los que comentaron les responderé después.

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE EN FAIRY TAIL:**

_Aparecieron Virgo y Loke…_

_-¿otra transferencia? – se escucho la voz de Loke – ah esperen ¿Erza? ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido_

_-o-oigan chicos tengo frio… - hablo natsu_

_-n-natsu si la magia estelar la tiene Erza entonces tu tienes la magia de ¿gray?- hablo la albina_

_-¡¿Qué?! – fue la pregunta de todos_

_-ahora lucy es fuego y natsu hielo… eso los hace enemigos… supongo – hablo la peliazul_

_- ¿enemigos? – se miraron entre si _

.

.

.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: ¡¿Enemigos? Opuestamente Complementarios**_

* * *

— ¿Enemigos? ¿Nosotros?—El silencio reinó por unos minutos, nadie se imaginaba a Lucy peleando con Natsu como la hace Gray, oh, bueno, hacía, el silencio no duró mucho pues Natsu hecho a reír con todas su ganas.

—E-eso es i-imposi…-ble jajaja — hablaba entre risas, colocando su mano en el estomago tratando de detener su risa respiro profundo — Lucy y yo jamás seríamos enemigos ¿no? Lucy — miró la nombrada quien tenía las mejillas pintadas de un tono rojizo bastante fuerte

—Cierto —admitió finalmente, sabia que era verdad para ella le era imposible odiar a Natsu, claro estaban la veces que le gritaba y deseaba mandarlo a volar lejos de una patada por destruir su cuarto, dormir en su cama o echar a perder una misión, pero siempre lo perdonaba, después de todo él ya se había vuelto parte de su vida.

—Bueno vamos Lucy — indicó jalando del brazo de la rubia

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

— ¿A dónde más? A tu casa — habló feliz, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de esperar la respuesta de la chica

— ¡¿Eh?! — fue lo único que se escucho de su parte al salir del gremio

—Creo que la afición de Natsu por ir a la casa de Lucy no se le irá con nada, ni con un hechizo — hablo la peli azul

Todos asintieron con una gota resbalándoles de la nuca

…~En casa de Lucy~…

Al parecer el hechizo empezaba a hacer efecto, Lucy sentía ganas de pelear con Natsu así sea por que haya pasado la mosca, sin embargo reprimió todo eso, por otro lado el peli rosa no se contuvo.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Vamos a pelear! — se puso en guardia con los puños en alto

—"_El siempre con la iniciativa" "¿Qué haré? no quiero morir tan joven"— _pensó _— "¡Ya se! Si tiene la personalidad de Gray entonces…" ¿_Natsu? — preguntó

— ¿Qué?

—No sientes calor, digo como eres un mago de hielo tienes que estar acostumbrado a las temperaturas frías ¿no? — lo que dijo Lucy en sí era cierto, quería deshacerse de toda la ropa que llevaba puesta pero no, su orgullo siempre va primero

—Eso es jugar sucio Lucy — se aguantaba todo lo que podía —_"¡Vamos Natsu! No hay porque degradarse a ese nivel ¡Ten dignidad!" _

—No mas mira esa bufanda ¿No te da calor_? —_Tragó su saliva estruendosamente — Y ese… chaleco — se le iba acercando poco a poco — creo que esta de más — puso la punta de sus dedos en su –esta vez – frío pecho, la reacción de este fue retroceder

—"_Resiste Natsu, solo te esta tentando, tienes que ser fuerte. ¡Maldición Lucy! Bueno, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego" _

Por otro lado…

—"_¡Vamos Lucy! solo un poco mas, pronto caerá y no le quedará otra mas que irse de la casa"_ — pensaba la pobre agobiada no es que le gustase hacer eso con Natsu pero si el momento lo requería

—Nee Lucy… — Venganza...Dulce, dulce venganza.

Ya que Natsu se conocía bastante a sí mismo, y sabía todo lo que Lucy podía causar en él esta vez quería ser él quien causase algo en ella

— ¿Uh? — Su mirada se había tornado algo sombría, sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo — ¿Q-que sucede Natsu? — se alarmó la pobre

— ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

— ¿A-así como? _"¿Me habré pasado?" _Lo siento Natsu — se disculpó ya se sentía mal

—No.

— ¿No?

—No te disculpo Lucy — Ella sentía un mar de emociones, tristeza, frustración, impotencia, intriga —Al menos que… — todo eso en su estomago se detuvo

— ¿Qué…? —Sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura asustando a Lucy, se fue acercando lentamente, hasta abrazarla por la cintura hundiendo su rostro en su cuello — ¡¿Uh?!

—Eso esta mal, Lucy — a medida que hablaba Lucy podía sentir su respiración en su piel esto solo la ponía más y más nerviosa

— ¿Q-que esta mal? — preguntó mientras intentaba separarlo

—Jugar así conmigo — la acercó más a él reduciendo el espacio a cero

Ya podía sentir su latidos, eso era lo que quería, y estos iban muy rápido, se conocía a si mismo y sabia lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser si la situación lo ameritaba, Lucy ya no podía reprimirse la ganas de abrazarlo y mostrarle que en verdad le gustaba pero no, el "orgullo" no se le adelantaría, él tenía que dar el primer paso y eso Natsu lo entendía.

—Yo no estoy jugando contigo — dijo tratando de mantener la cordura

—A ¿no? ¿Y lo que me pediste? —le reprochó

—No te lo pedí, solo planteé la idea —esta vez parecía guerra de provocaciones, pero él no se quedaría atrás

—Sabes si tanto querías…

— ¡No! — y sin mas lo empujó, corriéndose de sus brazos, saliendo de su propia casa por la mismísima ventana

— ¡No huyas! — demandó

— ¡No estoy huyendo! — Dijo saltando de la ventana, dándose cuenta de la gran altura en la que estaba — ¡Ahhhhh! —De puro milagro cayó de pie — ¡Oh! Supongo que ser Natsu tiene sus ventajas — sin más se dirigió a la casa de su mejor amiga, Levi.

Natsu quien miraba por la ventana, sonrió divertido había logrado su cometido

— ¿Enemigos? No lo creo — se giró para ver la vacía cama de Lucy y se echó a dormir.

~Digamos que esa noche Lucy le contó cada detalle a Levi y para cuando volvió a su casa~

—No de nuevo — no tenía ganas ni de discutir, empujó a Natsu para un lado de la cama y se echó también

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente…

Se despertó y para su asombro y decepción no estaba ahí, siempre que se despertaba estaba su lado abrazándola pero esta vez no, quizá seguía molesto con ella, en todo caso debía disculparse no les gustaba estar peleando con él, aunque…. Esperen ¿Por qué ella? Era él quien estaba jugando, se alistó y dispuso a ir al gremio

Ya en el gremio para ser mas precisos…

Cuando entró lo primero que divisó fue a Gray iba completamente vestido y en algunas partes llevaba metal quien sabe porqué, la que la atrajo no fue él si no el montón de equipaje que llevaba atrás suyo, ante esto le resbaló una gota, después estaba Erza comiendo un pastel de fresa, bueno eso no se le va a quitar con nada, es su gusto, Natsu andaba revoloteando por todos lados, sin camisa, solo llevaba unos pantalones, busco con la mirada en que parte del gremio podía estar esa prenda, y estaba a su lado, la tomo y detuvo sujetándolo del brazo

— ¡Natsu! ¡Quieres ponerte tu ropa! No puedes andar así — estaba molesta pero ¿Por qué? ¿Celos? Naaah… no puede ser

— ¡Lucy! —canturreo alegre abrazándola del cuello—que bueno no estaba molesto con ella — ¿Creí que te gustaba mas así? — le dijo sin querer ponerse el chaleco

—P-pero que cosas dices — sin querer le dio un codazo en el estomago, no midió su fuerza — ¡Ay! Lo siento Natsu

— ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? —Se agachó por el golpe — tienes fuerza Lucy

—No quise hacer eso, supongo que son tus reflejos jeje — rió nerviosa

—Si pero solo me pasa cuando me siento amenazado… no será que ¿te sientes amenazada por mi? — su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo

—Pero que idioteces dices — sin mas se fue donde Mira

—Ara, Lucy ¿ya se van? — preguntó

—A ¿Dónde?

—Erza dijo que irían a ver la cura, hay una posible en la otra ciudad así que irán supuestamente hoy te estaban esperando

—Así es Lucy —habló erza

—No sabia, no me dijeron nada, en fin ya ¿nos vamos?

— ¿que pasa estas ansiosa? Por cierto como haces para invocar a tus espíritus

—Necesitas las llaves —contesto las deje en casa ya regreso vayan tomando el tren yo los seguiré después

—Ah con razón no funcionaba con la puerta de mi cuarto — a Mira y Lucy les resbaló una gota

—como sea ¡vamonos! Natsu, Gray — los nombrados aparecieron segundos depues del llamado

—Gray no puedes llevar todo eso en el tren — hablo erza

—Déjame todo esto es necesario — dijo dirigiéndose ala puerta jalando el bulto que llevaba por equipaje

— n-no me digan que así me veía yo

Todos asintieron

…~Ya en la estación de trenes~…

Y ahí estaba ese enorme tren, su único transporte que los llevaría a la posible solución de su problema, solo una persona no estaba contenta, ya se imaginaran quien, asi es esta vez no era Natsu, si no Lucy.

—Que raro no me siento mal, ¡genial! Vamos Lu… — cuando giró a su costado estaba una pálida Lucy petrificada — ¿L-lucy? No me digas que te pase mi miedo a los transportes —esta solo asintió

—No te preocupes puedes confiar en mí — esta sin duda era su oportunidad

—"_Voy a morir"_ — se dijo asi misma, después de todo Natsu se haría cargo de ella

—Bueno Natsu, Lucy a comparación de ti no creo que dé tanto problema —hablo Gray

_**2 minutos después…**_

— ¡No quierooooooo! ¡No me obligaran a subirme a esa cosa — gritaba Lucy agarrándose fuerte de las barandas del tren antes de entrar

—1…2…3 ¡jalen! — erza, gray, natsu e incluso Happy jalaban y nada, parecía un mono agarrada al barandal

—Bueno Natsu no nos queda de otra cárgala — indico Gray

—Yooosh ¡vamos Lucy! No te pasara nada — la cargó en brazos colocándola en su hombro cual saco de papas

—Mira quien habla ¡Aye!— hablo happy

—No, no, no ¡bájame! ¡Natsuuuu! — pero no podía hacer mucho, ya estaba dentro del tren y los mareos se hicieron presentes, se agarro del cuello de natsu y escondió su rostro en el pecho de este

Y así pasaron unos cuantos minutos, ya todos estaban sentados y dormidos excepto quien Natsu estaba cruzado de brazos atento a toda situación

Lucy por otro lado no dejaba de murmurar

—Todo da vueltas… "que calor, ya veo porque Natsu no usa nada mas que un chaleco, bueno si es un mago de hielo debes estar frio" ¿N-natsu pu-puedo echarme encima de ti? — pregunto casi inaudible pero no para natsu

Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, y su corazón dio un brinco estaba feliz pues que lucy le pidiese algo así era **¡imposible!**

—Claro — separó sus brazos y pasó uno de ellos por el lado de ella, acercándola y Lucy estaba en toda la razón su pecho estaba frío perfecto para ella, colocó su rostro primero después depositó sus calientes manos en su pecho acomodándose, natsu no hacía mas que mirar arriba del nerviosismo, podía sentir su cálida respiración en su desnudo pecho, los lentas palpitaciones del corazón, cuando bajo la mirada la encontró dormida, al menos así le pasaría el mareo, se acomodó y la sentó sobre sus piernas para que el estuviese mas cómodo (n/a: si claro) y así se pasaron el resto del viaje, no se quería dormir pues quería contemplar su rostro durmiendo, pero el sueño lo venció

Erza y gray quienes estaban despiertos pero no querían interrumpir al par de tortolos no hacían mas que rier por lo bajo

El tren de detuvo y la primera en despertar fue Lucy… cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con unos jade, y sus mejillas se tornaron del color del cabello de erza

—¿Qué tal? — pregunto el peli rosa

—¡Kya! — salto del asiento — Y-ya paro el tren asi que no importa, l-lo de antes f-fue p-porque y-yo… —estaba mas que nerviosa dando explicaciones — n-no q-queria…espera un momento ya paro el tren ¡paro el tren! ¡Siii libertad! — salió disparada fuera del tren tirándose al piso — Piso, solido y seguro piso cuanto te amo

—¿A-asi era yo? — pregunto natsu a su fiel amigo gatuno

—aye — hablo algo molesto pues no podía estar con lucy como siempre, natsu al darse cuenta de esto sonrió, quizá cambiar de nuevo era mala idea, porque no quedarse asi era mejor pues frio y calor se complementan aunque seria mejor si el fuera el calor

—este… natsu tu ropa — le dijo gray en voz baja

— ¡No! ¡Mi dignidad! — grito buscando sus prendas

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado… el prox cap será mejor **

**Lamento no haberles escrito nada por navidad o año nuevo ya me re indicaré jajaja reviews? Ya pronto les contestare en rl otro cap que posiblemente suba mañana **

**LAMENTO ESTAR AUSENTE! EN SERIO TT-TT NO ME ODIEN **


End file.
